Ionic liquids (ILs) are molten salts at room temperature and exhibit extremely low vapor pressures. ILs are formed by positive and negative ions which can be directly extracted and accelerated to produce thrust when used in bipolar operation. ILs have been shown to emit a purely ionic current when exposed to a strong applied potential. ILs generate a substantially pure ionic emission and have a relatively low starting voltage (e.g., less than approximately 2 kV required to generate ions from the Taylor Cone). ILs allow for a scalable specific impulse of the electrospray emitter(s) from approximately 500 seconds to 5000+ seconds. Some ILs can display super-cooling tendencies in which they remain as liquids well below their nominal freezing points. Just as their inorganic cousins (simple salts like NaCl, KBr, etc.) at their melting points (typically >850° C.), ILs exhibit appreciable electrical conductivity at room temperature, making them suitable for electrostatic deformation and subsequent Taylor Cone formation. ILs are thermally stable over a wide range of temperatures (they do not boil, but decompose at temperatures ˜250-500° C.) and are apparently non-toxic being able to be used with applications with green standards, such as in the synthesis and catalysis of chemical reactions. ILs have low vapor pressures at, or moderately above, their melting points. This allows for use in high vacuum equipment in open architectures such as externally wetted needles/emitters. Beneficially, ion sources using ILs can be used to provide thrust in a variety of applications.